


made in the a.m.

by grantshepburn



Series: The Crushing Chronicles [2]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, guess what? I love my two children who are in love but are scared to admit it!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantshepburn/pseuds/grantshepburn
Summary: a little insight as to what's going on in amy and jonah's heads after "the one where amy finds out", so you'll want to read that before reading this one!--used to be flashwallys, brucedianas, and now I've finally settled on grantshepburn!!





	made in the a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, friends! I wanted to write this little drabble that serves as in betweener for my first story and my next one. it's been awhile but I'm really excited to get this series moving! 
> 
> so I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> (yes, this title is based off of the latest one direction album, a theory that it means "made in the aftermath" although I know they're probably talking about the time of day, but whatever I like it so its staying)

She tripped over her own feet getting her daughter ready for school.

“Where are you and Dad going every night? You know you’re gone for awhile, right? Two hours, I think.”

Amy frowned slightly, looking at Emma sitting at the bar across from her, trying to hide her surprise at the question her daughter had posed upon her. Emma, of course, had seen the cold glares shared between her parents, the words that were said without having to be uttered. Amy shouldn’t have been surprised that her kid had picked up on the tension that had been held captive in their home; she was a smart girl. Or maybe it was the easiest thing in the world to pick up on. Adam and Amy weren’t meant to be.

“Dad and I are trying to get closer,” Amy told her, syllables slow as she cut the peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of her. She could hear the kicking of Emma’s converse against the wall of the bar. Emma wasn’t looking at her now.

“But were you guys ever close to begin with?”

Amy didn’t answer, deciding she didn’t need to speak because they both already knew the answer anyways.

The car ride was silent, Emma wore her headphones while Amy looked straight ahead to the cars in front of her. She wondered if those people in them were struggling to get a grip on their lives too.

There was this weird feeling she’d begun to have when she got up every morning.

She found herself exhausted. Exhausted at the fact that her marriage was slipping between her fingers.

She also found herself excited. Excited because although she was losing sight of who she thought she was, seeing Jonah had honestly made her heart feel just a little bit better. He’d smile and she’d melt internally; then she’d scolded herself because she wasn’t supposed to be feeling that way.

Things had, _needed_ to be fixed between her and Adam.

They just had to.

Too bad what had begun to boil up inside of her were going to make that a lot harder.

She didn’t seem to mind.

And that scared her.

 

Xx

His armpits smelled like onions.

Dammit.

The last time he allowed himself to get like this was--well, when he dropped out of business school. His dad was furious, his mom disappointed. He had stood on the doorstep, snow fluttering from the sky, some of it entering his eyes, his lashes somehow becoming as cold as the rest of his body. His parents hadn’t been expecting him, his mother reluctantly let him in. He stayed a few days until he bid his parents farewell; things had been awkward and not one word was spoken about what had happened, and it made Jonah feel, well, odd. Confused, even.

And that was why he left. Everything all of a sudden had started to make no sense. He didn’t know what to do and for the first time in his life, he didn’t know what to expect next. His parents didn’t call for a while, his brothers unresponsive to his texts, so, he was stuck in not knowing what to expect and he decided that he was going to live that way from now on.

He’d been stuck for awhile now.

And he thought he was feeling that since maybe things had been going so well with Kristen, that constant feeling where everything going on in his life was slow motion, unresponsive to the optimism he held, had started to fade away.

It was only because things were moving so fast, _too fast_.

He covered his face in cold water, his bathroom mirror revealing the bags beginning to form under his eyes. He had checked his phone, once, twice, three times, _nothing_. He’d expected at least a text from Kristen. She’d left a few things at his place and he really needed her to pick them up.

The weird thing was that when he had passed by them, he didn’t think of her.

He thought of Amy.

He thought of what Kristen had made him admit to her the day they broke up.

There was another thing he was now unsure of.

He didn’t know who the hell he was trying to get over.

It was also the first time in his life where he was unsure of his feelings.

Things began to feel slow again.

Amy.

She’d made him feel this way.

Slowing. Slower. Slow. Frozen.

Now, for some reason, he really didn’t mind.

And that scared him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been pumped to write ever since the premiere and I was listening to my jonah and amy playlist (particularly I Feel It Coming, y’know That song), so I wanted to write a little something before I actually started on my next installment of TCC (which is the acronym I just made up for my series lol) because I was super hyped about this upcoming season and all. So this series is going to be pretty much an AU, but will have canon events (such as Cheyenne’s wedding, Amy’s divorce, among others). The last part of this leads into the next installment of my series, which will be in jonah’s point of view, my precious little bean who deserves the world, honestly. so that's all as far as updates go! 
> 
> Please, please, tell if you liked this! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. I love talking to fellow fans, so also don’t hesitate to say hello :)
> 
> \--grantshepburn (I changed my user!)


End file.
